All I Need
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: ¿Quién diría que una ninja puede robar más que sólo dinero y materias?


**Bien, pues traigo un pequeño one que espero les guste. No es nada alegre de eso pueden estar seguros pero es mi ánimo en este momento así que no pude hacer nada más que escribir con el mismo enfoque.**

**Esto es algo así como un song fic pero sin serlo realmente WTF? EL título del one es de una canción de Within Temptation con el mismo nombre y que recomiendo para leer este pequeño delirio sin embargo la letra que aparece en esta historia es de una canción que no tengo idea de como se llama xD es de los Juegos del Hambre pero pueden buscarla como Rue's Lullaby así la encontré yo en youtube ya saben. Hay varias versiones pero la que me gustó pertenece a sirensong21jca.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen son propiedad de Square Enix y yo sólo los utilizo para crear una historia nueva y diferente sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>La noche ha caído completamente sobre Wutai. Las estrellas brillan intensamente intentando arrojar un poco de luz sobre la creciente oscuridad que se cierne sobre AVALANCHA. Uno de sus miembros ha caído en batalla y no tienen ningún medio para evitar la tragedia. Están en una tierra completamente desconocida, con peligros escondidos debajo de cada roca y la única persona capaz de guiarlos con total seguridad por los puentes colgantes y las trampas mortales ha decidido traicionarlos robándoles absolutamente todo, materias, pociones, Phoenix Down e incluso los miles de giles que habían ganado gracias a las continuas batallas. Yuffie Kisaragi era la causante de ese desastre.<p>

Es cierto que una batalla acaba de terminar sin embargo el gil recolectado no es suficiente para una poción y mucho menos para un Phoenix Down. Algunos ya se han dado por vencidos mientras que otros han salido en busca de la ninja con la esperanza de regresar a tiempo con una materia de cura o quizá una poción que les dé un poco más de tiempo.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde porque Tifa Lockhart está al borde de la muerte y aunque logren capturar a la pequeña ladrona no habrá tiempo para regresar. La artista marcial respira superficialmente intentando que sus pulmones se llenen de aire en vez de sangre. Sabe perfectamente lo que se avecina pero no tiene miedo pues aunque parezca irónico se siente en paz, se siente tranquila aunque puede observar el dolor, la desesperación y la angustia en los rostros de los demás. De pronto puede aislar las voces unas de otras y así se queda con la única que realmente le interesa.

Puede escuchar el dolor en la voz de Aeris quién la observa con el mismo sentimiento pero la pelinegra no puede hacer nada más que sonreír al mantener la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la castaña mientras ésta intenta regalarle una sonrisa que se rompe en lágrimas. Entonces Tifa comienza a llorar también, no puede evitarlo.

La joven Cetra intenta limpiarlas pero es imposible cuando la vida de la persona que ama parece desvanecerse en cada suspiro. La sangre sigue abandonando ese delicado cuerpo con tanta velocidad que posiblemente a la ojirubí no le queden más de dos minutos de vida. Pero Tifa sigue sin sentir miedo, lo hace porque no puede pedir una forma más maravillosa de morir. Quizá no sea el lugar ni la situación más adecuada pero al menos el último recuerdo que tendrá será el rostro de la persona a la que ama con tanta intensidad. Ni siquiera comprende por qué las lágrimas no han dejado de salir una tras otra deslizándose por sus mejillas. Quizá se deba al mismo llanto de Aeris.

-Debes ser fuerte, por mí. – La voz de la ojiverde se quiebra en mil pedazos que intentan romper el nudo que se ha formado en la garganta de la mayor. Cloud parece estar hablando pero para Tifa sus palabras son insignificantes por lo que las omite pero puede ver como lo que sea que haya dicho altera a la castaña quién está a punto de perder toda la calma que la caracteriza. Levanta una mano señalando amenazadoramente al rubio pero antes de que pueda hacer otro movimiento su muñeca es tomada por la ojirubí. Toda la ira desaparece una vez más al observar los rojos orbes que le miran con un profundo e infinito amor que será siempre incondicional. – Tifa.

La mencionada mantiene el silencio pues duda de que sus cuerdas vocales aún funcionen simplemente lleva la mano de la castaña hacia su rostro sintiendo el cálido tacto contra su piel fría, casi gélida. Ha empezado a temblar ligeramente pues la sangre que aún recorre su cuerpo se está volviendo incapaz de mantenerla siquiera tibia.

-Canta para mí. – Las palabras son apenas audibles pero Aeris logra escucharlas y asiente dispuesta a cumplir la petición.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow, En lo más profundo del prado, allí bajo el sauce,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow, hay una cama de hierba, una almohada verde y suave_

_Lay down your head and close your eyes, Recuesta tu cabeza y cierra los ojos,_

_And when again they open the sun will raises. Y cuando los abras de Nuevo, el Sol brillará."_

Tifa cierra los ojos ante el canto entrecortado de Aeris. La pelinegra imagina aquel prado, casi puede sentir el aroma de las flores frescas llenas del rocío matutino. Casi puede sentir el calor del Sol abrazando su piel sin llegar a quemarle gracias a la sombra del sauce. Puede sentir como la paz se interna en su cuerpo llevándola a un viaje sin retorno.

_"Here it's safe and here it's warm, Aquí es seguro y también es cálido_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm, Aquí las margaritas te protegerán de todo mal,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana serán realidad_

_Here it's the place where I love you. Este es el lugar donde yo te amo."_

Un nudo se ha formado en la garganta de la castaña mientras las lágrimas siguen corriendo por sus mejillas deslizándose hasta caer en el rostro de Tifa quién mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras el sube y baja de su pecho comienza a hacerse más lento, menos profundo pero la ojiverde sabe que debe terminar la canción sin importar que de pronto un ardor insoportable se haya hecho presente en su tráquea impidiéndole incluso el respirar.

Se aclara la garganta intentando evitar que el sollozo escape. Mientras la luna resplandece en las alturas ella continua con la canción intentando aferrarse un poco más a la vida de la ojirubí quién probablemente no despierte más.

_"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna,

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, Olvida tus penas y déjà tus problemas atrás,

And when again it's morning they'll wash away Y cuando amanezca de nuevo, se habrán ido."

Esas palabras reconfortaban a Tifa quién lentamente caía en la inconsciencia pero se negaba a irse aún pues quería terminar de escuchar esa bella canción. A eso se debía el que no tuviera miedo, estaba entre los brazos de la persona a la que amaba, escuchando su melodiosa voz mermada por el llanto pero aún así cargada de amor.

Aquellas simples palabras le daban razones suficientes para creer en algo hermoso que esperaba por ella cuando la vida acabara. Quería llegar a lo más profundo del prado para sentir el calor del Sol por las mañanas y tardes al igual que para ver la inmensidad de la luna en las noches mientras esperaba el momento en que Aeris por fin se reuniera con ella.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse tranquila. Una razón para creer que morir por la castaña estaba bien, que interponerse en ese ataque final era lo correcto porque la última de Cetra llegado el momento sería más útil que ninguno de ellos. Y a pesar de tener todo lo que necesitaba, seguía llorando incluso aunque sus ojos se mantuvieran cerrados. Quisiera poder quedarse por más tiempo en ese mismo lugar donde puede sentir el calor que Aeris le ofrece, una calidez más reconfortante que el Sol. Quisiera poder quedarse en ese sitio por un poco más rodeada del aroma a flores que el castaño y ondulado cabello desprende, un aroma que ni siquiera las más bellas margaritas podrán igualar.

Pero sabe muy dentro de sí que es lo correcto partir, sabe que en algún momento volverán a encontrarse y cuando llegue ese día podrán amarse libremente en la inmensidad, su amor es eterno y puede subsistir cualquier distancia incluso aquella establecida entre la vida y la muerte. Así que simplemente sujeta firmemente esa mano que le brinda seguridad en los últimos instantes de su vida. Ese gesto es todo lo que necesita para emprender su viaje a la muerte.

_"Here it's safe and here it's warm, Aquí es seguro y también es cálido,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm, Aquí las margaritas te protegerán de todo mal_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana serán realidad,_

_Here is the place where I love you. Este es el lugar donde yo te amo"._

Tifa consigue abrir los ojos una vez más, lucha contra el cansancio que ha invadido su cuerpo de un momento a otro. Sonríe ampliamente mientras se pierde en los verdes orbes de la castaña. Esa es la puerta hacia la profundidad del prado. Eleva una mano enguantada para acariciar por un instante la piel bañada en lágrimas.

-Nunca me olvides, por favor. – La última Cetra no puede contener más el sollozo y se abraza a la pelinegra.

-Jamás lo haré. – Un negro mechón es retirado del pálido rostro mientras el silencio inunda el lugar.

-Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma. – La joven Gainsborough llora con más intensidad sabiendo que esa será la última vez que velará el sueño de la persona a la que ama y en verdad le duele no poder hacer nada más.

-Te amo Tifa. – Es un susurro que hace que la pelinegra sonría un poco más antes de pronunciar las que serán sus últimas palabras. Tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacer que el aire se abra paso por su garganta.

-Tam… también te a… te amo. – Entonces su respiración disminuye hasta ser casi imperceptible. Aeris se inclina para besarla dulcemente en los labios mientras el último atisbo de aire sale de ellos.

Se ha ido, Tifa Lockhart al fin se ha ido. Su cuerpo ha sido destrozado en batalla pero al final recibió todo lo que necesitaba para morir en paz. En su primer encuentro con aquel prado donde no volverá a sufrir. Donde esperará bajo ese sauce hasta que la castaña regrese a su lado no importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar.

Aeris solloza incontrolablemente dejando que un poco del dolor se libere aunque es imposible que se borre algún día pues una parte de su propia vida se ha escapado en forma líquida con la sangre de la ojirubí. Luego de depositar un último beso en la frente de Tifa se aleja del lugar pues no puede asumir la realidad.

Porque está frente a un cuerpo carente de vida, porque sabe que la persona a la amó y ama se ha ido de ese mundo.

Yuffie Kisaragi se llevó consigo todas las materias, las pociones, el gil… y la vida de Tifa Lockhart se fue con ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, de ser así por favor dejad RR. <strong>


End file.
